


一期一会

by daaniiies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Mark Lee (NCT), Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, JohnDo Week, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Slice of Life, how do i tag wITH NO SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaniiies/pseuds/daaniiies
Summary: 一期一会 (lit. "one time, one meeting") [it͡ɕi̥.ɡo it͡ɕi̥.e] is a Japanese four-character idiom that describes a cultural concept of treasuring the unrepeatable nature of a moment.[ a limitless collection of soft and domestic JohnDo moments ]
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	1. fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm dan, nice to meet you ₍՞◌'ᵕ'ू◌₎
> 
> i originally started writing this AU last year, in my first language (pt-pt), but then i decided to leave the site i was publishing it at and come to ao3 aND guess it was just a matter of time till i decided to write in english so... there's that?  
> & i decided to post it now cause it's doyoung's bday, right? and there's a whole week between his and johnny's bday, right? so i have decided that week shall be johndo week and i take no criticism on that, thanks 🗿 (e o jisung que lute)  
> anyway, english is not my first language so if you happen to catch any mistake pls let me know 🥺
> 
> this work:  
> \- is a collection of moments from the same AU, so the characters are the same  
> \- non-linear cause "chapters" don't really follow the story's timeline  
> \- chapters will be small, i have no idea how many and will be updated maybe once every full moon idk  
> \- comments and kudos are very much appreciated thank you 🥺  
> \- ridiculously sweet johnny is my favorite johnny  
> & i hope you like it, thanks in advance for reading ♡

\- **Marry me** – Youngho’s still sleepy voice got his attention, calm and soft like his fingers going through Dongyoung’s hair and as sweet as the way he was looking at him.

It was not a typical proposal. There was no romantic or special event beforehand, nothing that could’ve warned Dongyoung to get ready for it. It wasn’t any kind of special day either. There was basically nothing to make it more memorable, nothing that could ever be associated to it and help them remember that day. There was not even a ring or Youngho’s knee on the floor.

It was just a random saturday morning. After working all week, both of them were feeling too lazy to get out of bed any earlier than lunch time so they just stayed in. Youngho had been awake for hours, being the early bird between the two of them, but he had just gotten closer to Dongyoung, slowly cuddling him awake and back to sleep again a couple times. And Dongyoung just felt too good to even think about moving; his head halfway out of his pillow for him to nuzzle against Youngho’s shoulder, enjoying the comfortable warmth.

Yet, it was exactly that level of simplicity that made the moment incredibly special.

Dongyoung knew his boyfriend well enough to understand those weren’t just empty words. Youngho would never say them if he didn’t mean to or if he hadn’t thought about them for real.

So he looked up at him for a moment, slowly trying to blink his sleepiness away, and then he broke down in a silent laugh, hiding his own face against both the pillow and Youngho’s shoulder. He was able to feel the other body shaking lightly as he too huffed laugh.

\- **I mean it** – Youngho grumbled weakly, keeping the previous tone. Dongyoung could feel the smile in his voice.

\- **Is there a reason?** – asked then, rolling around in bed to lie on his back and look back at his boyfriend. Youngho’s arm around his shoulder made him follow Dongyoung’s movement, ending up almost on top of him; his naked chest resting on Dongyoung’s just so his fingers could continue caressing his hair.

\- **Not really** – Youngho’s smile got bigger, making his cheeks rise to compliment the sweetness in his eyes. – **I just like the idea of being your husband.** – added, while Dongyoung tried to stop himself from smiling just as sweetly.

Upon realizing he could never stop himself from smiling back, Dongyoung turned again to nuzzle against Youngho, hiding his face into the contour of his collarbone. Youngho’s hand on his hair traveled down to his waist and Dongyoung felt more than heard him laughing against his shoulder, clearly pleased by his reaction, just a couple seconds before crushing him in a lazy hug.

Youngho hugged him tightly, rolling around a bit, but soon went back into his previous position; his lips meeting Dongyoung’s forehead with a sweet kiss. Silence followed.

They had never really talked about marriage before but it wasn’t like Dongyoung opposed the idea of marrying Youngho. Not in the slightest. It was just not allowed when they first started living together and they didn’t think it would change that soon after, so they just let it go. Even when it became legal for them to officially get married, about half a year back, they didn’t really talk about it because it wouldn’t really change that much when they were already living together anyway.

Dongyoung raised his head again, just enough to look back at his boyfriend, and Youngho soon met his eyes, waiting for him to speak.

\- **With a whole ceremony and all?**

Youngho nodded. – **Of course, I want it all. You don’t?** – his hand traveled back to Dongyoung’s hair to brush it out of his face. – **Nothing big, with only family and close friends, but still with everything we deserve.** – added, while Dongyoung just smiled back and nodded.

\- **A honeymoon too?** – suggested, raising one eyebrow at Youngho, who laughed and faked thinking for a moment.

\- **I guess we can take some days off.**

Dongyoung laughed again, pleased. – **And who’re gonna be our best men?** – asked, challenging. He saw Youngho furrow his eyebrows in thought.

\- **Yuta? He always said he wanted to.** – was his answer, making Dongyoung collapse into silent laughter between his arms.

\- **He’s gonna love it. –** commented, knowing in advance their friend was probably going to insist on planning the entire wedding with them too. Youngho just laughed back, hugging him tightly again.


	2. fortune telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember that one time we went to get our fortune told?"  
> "You mean when Yuta forced us to visit a fortune teller?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there (◕▿◕ )  
> one would assume me tagging this with "johndo week" meant i'd actually update during said week, right? well :'D  
> i'm a slow writer so please bear with me 😔  
> tbh i was writing one other chapter to post before this one but then JCC ep 16 came out and !!!!!! it fit what i had planned sO WELL ;A; so i just thought  
> to hell with it, i'm just gonna write this one right now, chapters are non linear anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> so this is partly inspired by JCC ep 16. and also inspired by ep 10  
> i hope you like it, thanks for reading!! 🥺

Dongyoung didn’t really believe in fortune telling. So when Yuta – being more ridiculously fond of korean culture than any japanese man should ever be – had insisted that he and Youngho went to a fortune teller before getting married, Dongyoung had agreed just for the sake of it. Sure, it had been kind of fun to hear about his possible future and about how he and Youngho were compatible, but after that he didn’t really think much of it.

Yet, he was now thinking back at it.

It’s been a little over four months since he got married to Youngho and they were both back at Youngho’s hometown for Christmas. It was already a family tradition for them, but things had changed since last time. How? Well, having accepted that Youngho was really going to stay in South Korea, his parents had decided to use his childhood bedroom for something other than memories. So they became a foster family and were now the foster parents of a very, very cute three-year-old boy named Mark.

It took the kid less than two days to make them fall in love with him.

\- **You’re weirdly silent**. – Youngho observed when he stopped at a red light, right before the hotel they were staying at. Only a couple of minutes passed since they left his parents’ house but of course he was able to notice the change in Dongyoung’s mood.

\- **Just thinking.** – he answered calmly, getting a look from the older.

\- **What about?** – and Youngho smiled a little, like he already knew the answer. When the light changed to green, he focused back on driving for a moment, quickly getting them to the hotel’s parking area.

\- **I don’t think this is the place to talk about it.** – Dongyoung argued, as soon as Youngho looked at him again after parking the car, and saw him pondering for a bit.

\- **Is it about the kid?** – asked then; a sweet smile back on his lips.

Sighing, Dongyoung rested back against his sit. – **Are you a mind reader?** – arched one eyebrow at Youngho, whose smile just got bigger while he leaned closer.

\- **I’m your husband.** – proudly answered, giving him a peck on the lips. And Dongyoung just huffed a laugh; maybe he would never get used to how proudly Youngho announced that fact, no matter how many times he did it.

Youngho didn’t ask anything else, only getting the keys from the car’s ignition and getting out, but Dongyoung knew in advance he wouldn’t just allow that conversation to not happen. So he followed calmly, walking together inside the hotel and into their room and getting ready for bed before actually getting back to what was troubling him.

\- **Remember that one time we went to get our fortune told?** – he started, resting against the hotel’s big pillows while he watched Youngho finishing his skin care routine.

\- **You mean when Yuta forced us to visit a fortune teller?** – he asked back, still looking at the mirror. When Dongyoung laughed lightly, the older turned to look at him, curious. – **Is that what you’ve been thinking about?** – and he walked towards the bed, sitting down next to him.

\- **It came back to me today.** – Dongyoung confessed and sat up, turning to his husband. – **I remember her talking about us getting a crucial chance to do something, probably in 2023.** – continued, allowing it when Youngho held his hands. – **Something that would cause a big change in our lives and bring us more responsibility? And now... your parents are the temporary foster family for a kid waiting to be adopted.**

\- **Thought you didn’t believe those things** – Youngho teased him a bit; sweet smile on his lips.

Dongyoung sighed. – **I don’t really, but** – he hesitated, taking a deep breath. – **We’ve already considered adopting, after all. What if it’s our chance right now?**

Instead of answering right away, Youngho seemed to think it through for a moment, slowly nodding as he processed the idea. His eyes met Dongyoung’s in silence and he too took a deep breath, while intertwining their finger together. When he spoke again, both his tone and expression were sincere.

\- **You think we should try to adopt Mark?** – he asked for confirmation first but continued after just a look from the younger. – **It’s huge responsibility.**

Dongyoung bit his own lip, deeply breathing in and breathing out in a whisper. – **I know.**

And he really did. Adopting a child was always a big step, especially when they never had to take care of other human being like that, and they could never know if they were ready for it. But maybe no one actually knew for sure before trying it first. And maybe that was why most people tried adopting new-borns; they could just learn along the way.

But that wasn’t the case with Mark. And to make it even harder, little Mark came from an abusive family, where his mother was murdered and his father was facing thirty years of jail time for it. Though he was only three years old, he had been neglected during some of the most important stages of his development; he needed to learn about the most basic feelings of trust, love and security.

\- **Do you think we can be good enough for him?** – Youngho mumbled; absentmindedly caressing Dongyoung’s hands with his fingers.

\- **I trust us to.** – he answered, keeping eye contact. – **You don’t?**

\- **Honestly, I trust you more than I trust myself.** – admitted the older, looking down with a small smile but looking back up before speaking again. – **You’re perfect and responsible and great with kids.** – hesitated, biting his own bottom lip nervously. – **I have no experience with them** – and he stopped, at the very first shift in Dongyoung’s expression. – **I teach college students, no matter how immature they can be they’re still not actual kids** – argued right away, trying to defend himself while the younger moved to place both his hands on his face.

\- **Youngho, you’re the sweetest, most caring man I’ve ever known** – argued back, looking him straight in the eye. – **And Mark clearly likes you already.** – added, thinking back at how the little shy boy had gotten used to Youngho in just a couple of hours.

\- **He probably just thinks I’m a big kid.** – he laughed a bit, thought Dongyoung could still feel how nervous he was about that issue. So he kissed his lips slowly, trying to get him to relax a bit.

\- **Whether we take him or wait some more, I’m sure you’ll be a great dad.** – he told him, calm yet completely serious. – **Let’s just get some sleep for now, hm?** – suggested, with a sweet smile getting a similar one out of Youngho before they both moved to get down under the covers.

\- **I wanna be little spoon** – Youngho grumbled cutely, managing to completely change the subject, and Dongyoung just huffed a laugh, allowing him to pull him closer.

Naturally, he didn’t wanna push Youngho into anything he wasn’t feeling ready to and it wasn’t like they needed to make a decision right away. Of course, it would be nice to decide before their trip back to Seoul in a couple days but, even if they didn’t, Mark was still in very good hands anyway. They had time. So he didn’t really mention the subject the next day.

Only to be surprised by his husband right after having lunch at his in-laws.

\- **What do you think about us adopting him?** – Youngho asked, at the most opportune moment of their casual talk about Mark. The smile in his mother’s face grew incredibly fast.

\- **I think that would be great** – she answered; voice suddenly shaking with emotion. – **You’re a young loving couple and both of you will be wonderful dads, you’re just what he needs.** – added, making both Youngho and Dongyoung smile upon exchanging a silent look. 

\- **I think we’re gonna try.** – Youngho looked back at his mother. – **Do you think they’re gonna let us?**

\- **If they don’t, we’ll just sue them.** – his dad was the one answering, supported by a very enthusiastic nod from his wife. – **They have no fair reason to forbid it!**

And though Dongyoung felt his eyes watering for a moment, thinking about how he just wished his parents were half as supportive of them as Youngho’s were, the grateful smile that took him over was stronger.

As it turned out, it wasn’t necessary to sue anyone. After getting some information from the local foster care’s social worker, they soon began the adoption process.

Mark being already in foster care made it a lot easier for them to adopt him, especially considering Youngho was legally a US citizen and technically part of Mark’s foster family. It was the fact that he was married and living in other country that made it all a little more complicated, forcing Dongyoung to travel back to Seoul to get all the required documents while Youngho stayed in the US for as long as he could to take care of everything else there. With a little help from Dongyoung’s childhood friend, Yoonoh, they were gladly able to speed things up a bit, but it still took them some months to officially become Mark’s parents; a very, very long process that ended right after Mark turned four years old, on August 2023.


	3. valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongyoung first meets Youngho. It happens to be Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me actually updating this oMG?? who would've thought 🥺  
> hi i did this thing again where i decide details of my aus and aFTER that i realize there's something special about it?? like deciding since building this au that johndo first met on jaehyun's bday cause he's their common friend and realizing only yesterday that jaehyun's bday IS ON VALENTINE'S DAY which is kinda romantic i guess ????   
> so after forcing my parents to go on a valentine's day date i just stayed home with my dog writing this 🥰  
> i always self-beta but usually wait for the next day to do it and this time i didn't so if this makes no sense I'M SO SORRY ;;  
> thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who left kudos an comments 🥺🥺  
> hope you all had a happy valentine's day ~♡

Ironically enough, they met on Valentine’s Day.

Not because it was Valentine’s Day but because it was Yoonoh’s birthday. The first birthday after Yoonoh became legally an adult and allowed to drink, which was his reasoning to convince – _reads: force_ – Dongyoung to go out with him. Plus about twenty other people because Yoonoh was always insanely popular wherever he went.

Among all of Yoonoh’s friends, there was Youngho – or Johnny, if one wanted to call him by his american name. He became friends with Yoonoh because he was roommates with Yuta who was a good friend of Ten who was kind of dating Taeyong who was Yoonoh’s roommate. Or something like that. Dongyoung lost track of it halfway and it didn’t really matter.

What did matter was that, at some point, Dongyoung found Youngho seated right next to him. Their karaoke room wasn’t overcrowded anymore, with half of Yoonoh’s friends gone, and the only ones keeping the party going were Yuta and one other boy – his name was Jeongguk or something? – singing anime songs like they were at a live concert while three other people both laughed at them and cheered them up. There was also Ten very clearly sitting on top on Taeyong to make out with him but, still, they were all too easy to ignore when Dongyoung had a whole attractive man asking for his attention.

Youngho wasn’t only really tall and gorgeous. He was quite smart, funny and interesting too. Though at first he seemed arrogant and almost aggressive, he was in fact really nice and sweet. And though Dongyoung knew how bad of an idea it would be to feel attracted to any of Yoonoh’s friends, he didn’t think he could help it that time around.

\- **So you wanna teach kids?** – Youngho asked, after their relatively long conversation led them to talk about their career plans. His smile got bigger, sweeter, with lips wet from the soju he was just drinking, and Dongyoung nodded while looking up from it.

\- **Yeah, like... elementary or middle school kids. Is it weird?**

\- **Not at all!** – he shook his head. – **I wanna teach too, but college kids.** – confessed then; smile turning into a little teasing one. – **It’s not too different, I’ve been practising.** – added, looking and pointing at Yuta with his soju bottle.

\- **Is he always like this?** – Dongyoung laughed a bit, seeing the other boy sing with all his heart to every single word of the japanese song while Jeongguk, with someone’s tie around his forehead, did what looked like some kind of impression of an anime character.

\- **No** – Youngho’s answer was immediate. – **Sometimes he’s worse.** – ended with a smile, looking back at Dongyoung in time to see him laughing again. – **You don’t happen to be looking for a roommate, do you?**

\- **Sadly, no.** – Dongyoung was still laughing, entertained by Youngho’s reaction towards his own roommate.

\- **It really is unfortunate.** – he sighed, exchanging a look with Dongyoung and drinking some more soju before speaking again. – **What about a boyfriend?** – and Dongyoung laughed again, but this time in surprise.

\- **What?**

\- **Don’t you happen to be looking for a boyfriend?** – Youngho reformulated the question, looking at Dongyoung like he was genuinely curious. – **If it’s too much I’ll just blame the soju.** – added as soon as Dongyoung looked away with a shy laugh.

\- **You assume I’m single** – he allowed it to continue, teasing back and trying to put up a serious face.

\- **Well, you’re here with these fools. _On_ _Valentine’s Day_.** – argued, to which Dongyoung raised an eyebrow.

\- **You’re here too.** – argued back, noticing Youngho’s pretty lips forming one more smile.

\- **I was forced into it.** – he declared with fake seriousness and eloquence. – **I wouldn’t be if I had a boyfriend.** – added, keeping his eyes on Dongyoung’s while the later stayed silent for a moment.

\- **Are you always this fast to go for it?**

\- **It’s the soju.** –Youngho answered before Dongyoung could even finish furrowing his eyebrows at him, successfully throwing him into a small laugh.

\- **Maybe you should stop drinking, then.** – suggested. It was Youngho’s turn to furrow his eyebrows.

\- **Then how else would I possibly cope with the fact that I’m not kissing the hottest most interesting man in the room?** – he asked, now in fake indignation, fearlessly looking into Dongyoung’s eyes.

Dongyoung wasn’t entirely used to have such clear suggestions thrown at him, specially from someone he was interested in, so he needed to look away for a moment, biting back a smile and trying to put up the most nonchalant expression he could manage before looking back. Youngho was still looking at him but his expression was a lot more honest, with a soft smile and a sweet look in his dark eyes.

\- **Have you tried kissing him?** – Dongyoung asked then, only to see Youngho taking a deep breath like he was facing the biggest dilemma of his entire life.

\- **Bu– You see... I kinda just met him.** – argued, to what Dongyoung just nodded seriously, trying to control his entire expression. – **And I don’t want him to think I’m _that_ kind of guy** – he raised his eyebrows in all his eloquence. – **But he’s just so attractive I don’t know how to act.** – and that made Dongyoung break into another silent laugh, looking away once more.

\- **Jooooohnny, are you flirting with my best friend?** – Yoonoh’s teasing voice popped their little bubble as he threw his body on the seat next do Dongyoung, almost falling on top of him in the process.

\- **I was, indeed, thanks for interrupting.** – Youngho answered immediately, sarcastic but apparently not mad at all. Their mutual friend just laughed out loud, holding onto Dongyoung’s arm.

\- **You not falling for it are you?** – he asked Dongyoung, looking up at him for just a moment before breaking into laughter again. – **Oh my god, you are!**

\- **You’re so drunk it’s not even funny.** – Dongyoung threw a pitiful look at his friend, who just rolled to lie on his lap, looking up at him from the weirdest position Dongyoung had ever seen.

\- **Johnny is nice, you should date him.** – he offered with a smile, suddenly turning serious the next second. – **A lot nicer than that other guy** – pointed around at nowhere specific; Dongyoung covered his mouth with one hand to stop him from talking.

\- **Nice, go sing anime songs.** – protested, shooing him off. And Yoonoh obeyed with a laugh, rolling out of his lap and practically throwing himself on the floor before stumbling all the way up to his other friends.

\- **I wanna sing the Sailor Moon theme song!**

\- **Guess this is when I ask you out** – Youngho got his attention back, not really waiting for a reply. – **How do you feel about having dinner with me on friday?**

Dongyoung looked at him for a moment, taking in the way he was just focused on him. – **I’d like that.**

And Youngho smiled like he was the happiest in that room, proceeding to take out his phone so Dongyoung could register his own number on it.


	4. gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo!! 🥰  
> this was not on my plans but i ended up writing it yesterday so... here it is? just a cute little drabble about christmas shopping and family and kids?? i don't even know but mark is cute ( •́ ‸ •̀ )  
> (in case you celebrate it) i hope you had a safe christmas, with all nice things possible! 💖  
> and i hope you like this small gift, thank you for reading it 🥰

\- **Woah! Can we take that one?** – Mark asked, voice full of excitement as he walked towards the toys section of the huge store; his tiny hand pulling on Youngho’s big one. He gasped. – **And that one too?** – continued, looking up at his father.

\- **You know the rules.** – Youngho gave him a stern look even though a small smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

Mark turned to look at Dongyoung. – **Dad, can I have a new toy?** – asked then, eyes begging when Dongyoung gave him serious look.

\- **Will it be your Christmas present?** – he challenged, raising his eyebrows for the warning – **You can’t choose any other one.**

The boy looked back at the shelves with all the toys in display, breathing in deep like he was about to make the hardest decision in all his 5 years of life. Then he sighed, looking at Dongyoung again.

\- **Need to think about it.** – announced, putting on a serious expression too. Dongyoung noticed his husband fight back a laugh before Mark looked at him again and made him go back to his stern expression. – **Can we come back later?**

\- **Yes we can.** – Youngho replied, – **Let’s just get the things we need first.** – added, restarting to walk with the kid after a moment.

Dongyoung too restarted to walk calmly, pushing the cart and looking back at the woman walking next to him. His mother-in-law had the biggest smile on her face, shopping list still in her hands but all her attention following the child with them. She walked closer to Dongyoung, resting one hand on the side of the shopping cart, and glanced up at him.

\- **You’re doing such a good job with him.** – praised, caressing Dongyoung’s hand for a moment.

He couldn’t contain his smile, knowing what she meant and agreeing with it.

They had officially adopted Mark a bit over a year ago. It was a lot harder than they had expected and there had been a lot of times, especially during the first months, that made them go crazy and question if they could ever become good parents, but it was getting a little easier.

The change was most noticeable on Mark. He wasn’t the shy and insecure kid they had first met; instead he was cheerful and appeared to feel comfortable around them, receiving all their love and giving as much back. Of course, he still missed his mother very much. And he was terrified of fights, though both Youngho and Dongyoung tried their best to keep those away from him and never really got physically aggressive. But their progress with him was pretty good.

\- **We’re trying.** – Dongyoung replied, nodding.

\- **You’re doing it.** – his mother-in-law corrected with a meaningful glance. – **He is happy and healthy, that’s the most important.**

Dongyoung nodded again, with a smile, and glanced back at his husband. Youngho was being pulled towards the mountain of Christmas decorations in display, laughing at Mark’s excited little jumps, and Dongyoung wouldn’t be surprised if they came back to him with a handful of extra tree ornaments that wouldn’t even fit in their Christmas tree anymore.

\- **Do you think we could manage one more?** – Dongyoung turned his attention back to his mother-in-law, following her through the store while she searched for the things on the list.

She looked up at him with surprise and a smile, putting some items down on the cart. – **You’re considering it?**

\- **We’ve... talked about it.** – he smiled a little nervous. When her smile grew bigger, he continued. – **There’s this kid at the orphanage Yoonoh works at. He’s a year younger than Mark and was living with his grandma, but she got really sick recently so social services took him.**

\- **And you wanna help him too** – it wasn’t even a question but Dongyoung nodded.

\- **He’s a sweet boy and Mark likes him a lot too but** – he hesitated, breathing deep. – **We’re not sure if it will be good for Mark. Maybe it’s too early? We don’t want him to feel like he’s being replaced or we don’t love him anymore** – and stopped, feeling the woman’s hand meet his again with care.

\- **I’m sure you would never make him feel that way.** – she declared, caring and a lot more confident than Dongyoung. – **I only had Youngho, so I can’t tell you how much harder it gets raising two at once. A lot of people say having a sibling around the same age is good for children but Mark is the one you should ask about it.** – suggested then, giving him a meaningful glance.

\- **We already talked it over with him, actually** – Dongyoung’s smile grew, thinking back at the conversation they had with Mark after the last time they visited the orphanage. – **He got really excited about sharing his bedroom and having his _best friend_ to play with every day.**

\- **Then you should do it!** – his mother-in-law’s smile was radiant with happiness, making Dongyoung smile back too. – **I’m sure you two will give both of them all the love they deserve. And I will too!**

\- **Thanks, mom** – he answered with a laugh, caressing her hand back.

She smiled back before apparently getting reminded of why they were at a store to begin with. – **We should get our shopping done before Youngho gives in and lets Mark take everything home.** – decided, making Dongyoung burst in silent laughter.

\- **Yes.** – he nodded, turning his attention to their shopping list.

He calmly followed his mother-in-law across the store, helping her get all the stuff they had missing for their Christmas celebration. It wasn’t much, since she had done most of the shopping way before they even landed in the country, but they still had to get some items that had been forgotten before or were perishable and couldn’t be bought too long in advance.

Unsurprisingly, they lost sight of Youngho and Mark during the process. Maybe because they were too distracted or maybe because Youngho liked to play _hide from dad_ with Mark, but soon enough they both returned to Dongyoung. Also unsurprisingly, Youngho was carrying some ornaments and Mark was carrying two big toys.

\- **What is that, mister?** – Dongyoung crossed his arms at his chest, giving his son a demanding look.

\- **Can we take this?** – the boy looked up at him, eyes begging again. – **As Christmas present!** – he added.

\- **I told you to pick one.** – replied right away, raising his index finger and glancing up at Youngho for a moment.

\- **Can’t we take both?** – Mark spoke up again, mouth close to a pout. – **One for me and one for Jeno?**

And at that, Dongyoung was left speechless, simply staring at his son for a moment before looking up at his husband again.

\- **I couldn’t say no to that.** – Youngho argued right away.

\- **Is Jeno the one you told me about?** – his mother asked Dongyoung, peeking at him from his peripheral vision.

Dongyoung nodded, eyes slightly teary focusing back on Mark. – **Alright, we can take both.**

\- **Yes!** – the kid celebrated right away, holding the toys tighter.

\- **Pick some paper to wrap them with dad when we get home.** – Dongyoung told him while they started to walk towards the register.

Mark nodded enthusiastically, like he was given a new mission. – **Dad?** – he turned to Dongyoung again. – **Can Jeno come with us to see grandma next time?**

Dongyoung sighed, fighting back a smile. He looked at Youngho by his side, getting a sweet smile from him.

\- **I think so, kiddo.** – Youngho replied, getting the brightest smile out of their son before he restarted walking.

\- **My grandson is even cuter than his dad**. – Youngho’s mother sighed happily.

\- **I’ll accept that cause he really is.** – was Youngho’s answer, tinted with indignation nevertheless.


End file.
